I Wish You Were Here
by Strawberry
Summary: Rini lives with her aunt and uncle, she never knew what happened to her parent. what did? join rini as she finds the story of her parents past adventures as she finds a box of her parents stuff.
1. Default Chapter

I wish you where here

By: Strawberry

Genre: Drama/General

I don't own SM

Rini stepped outside her house in New York, she was wearing a blue sailor dress with a red bow, her cotton candy hair was in 2 cone shaped buns, she smiled as she saw her friends, and she waved and jumped down the 6 concrete steps. 

"Hey guys!" Rini said

"Hey Madison!" Rini said to the little girl, the girl had Strawberry blond hair in brands, green eyes and freckles, she about 8, same age as Rini.

"Hey Rini" Said 6 other kids, there was Ryan with cornflower blond hair and blues eyes (he had a crush on Rini) Sabrina who had olive skin and brown hair, Gwen with brown skin and black hair, Greg with pale skin, kind of chubby and brown hair, Shawn who had red hair and blue eyes and Justin who had sandy blond hair and big brown eyes.

"This is Megan, my little cousin; we have to watch her today." Sabrina sighed as a little girl with brown hair and olive skin like Sabrina except she had her hair in a bun and Sabrina's had her hair down. Rini laughed

"RINI!" A woman from the house Rini just came from called, the women had pale bond hair that was pulled back and sky blue eyes, she looked to be about 27.

"What Aunt Mina?!" Rini yelled back

"Before you go out are all you bags packed??" She asked Rini nodded no

"Who's that? Your mom?" Megan asked

"No chowder head! Rini said Aunt Mina!" Sabrina yelled, everyone chuckled except Rini

"Then where is you mom and dad?" Megan asked, everybody's laughing stopped, they all looked at Rini

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled as he covered Megan's mouth she bit him

"OW!" Ryan yelled

"So what happened where are your mommy and daddy?!" Megan demanded

Rini stayed quiet

"I don't live with them." She said after a minute

"Why not?!?" Megan demanded

"Rini you never did tell us what happened?" Shawn said cautiously

Rini looked down and bit her lip,

"My parent went to help an old friend back in Tokyo, there plane was never found." Rini said trying to recall the memory and hide her pain.

"So they left you? Megan asked

"NO they didn't leave me!" Rini yelled

"Shut up Megan!" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs

"Hey Rini you all right?" Madison asked as she put her arm around her

"I don't really feel like going to the ice cream shop today, but I'll see you guys in when I get back from my grandparents house for thanksgiving. 

Mina and her husband Andrew where sitting in the living room watching TV, Andrew had Sandy blond hair and green eyes. 

"Rini?" Mina asked

"Yes?" Rini called from the door

"I thought you were going out with your friends." Andrew said

"Um I don't feel like talking, I think I'm just going to go to my room." Rini said as she walked up the stairs, she went in her room, it was the attic, and she went over to her desk and opened a draw. Rini placed her hand in the draw and took out a picture she was in it but she was very young in it, a year old to be exact, then there where 2 people by her a man and women, her parents. It was all she had left of them and you could barley see them, the lights where dim because it was Rini's 1st birthday and the only light was a single candle, you could see the silhouette of the man and women. Rini moved to her bed and stared at it the whole night. 


	2. The Truth

I wish you where here

By: Strawberry

Chapter 2

Genre: Drama/General

I don't own SM

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning; Andrew went upstairs to wake up Rini. They were going to visit her grandparents for the holidays, he stepped into Rini's room, she was asleep on her bed, and there was something in her hand, Andrew took it from her hand and looked at it. He sighed as he saw the figures of his best friend and his wife with their daughter on her first birthday, not long before there disappearance. Mina came up behind him

"What's this?" She asked as she took the picture from Andrews's hand,

"God Andrew we have to tell her the whole story." Mina said as she looked at the picture

"Ok, we'll tell her soon." Andrew said as he put the picture back in Rini's desk draw

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini came downstairs with a pink suitcase in her hands,

"Ready for the airport?" Mina asked Rini, she nodded, Andrew came over to Rini

"Hey Rini there's something we have to talk to you about, we have time the cab should be here soon." He said, Rini followed him to the green, old but comfy couch.

"Rini, there's something about your parents that you don't know. No one knows just 4 other girls and 2 cats." Mina said

"What are you talking about?"  Rini asked as she sat down

"We're going to tell you the whole story of your parents." Andrew said

"The whole story?" Rini asked

"Your parents where warriors, they fought for good, in fact that's how they met." Andrew said

"What like Spiderman and Batman?" Rini asked in disbelief 

"Exactly, they had powers, your mother was the leader of the Sailor scouts, she was Sailor Moon and your father was our Savoir, Tuxedo Mask." Mina said

"Where they famous?" Rini asked eagerly

"They're where people had seen us but never said anything we were all myths, we fought at night." Mina said as she thought of 5 girls running under the moonlight, the only sound was there shoes, the wind in there hair. Mina sighed

"They were heroes." Andrew said as he smiled at Mina

"So the story about my parents isn't true?" Rini asked

"Not all of it, your parent met on the battlefield, they feel in love and married but a great war raged on in Tokyo, a war between good and evil. The Evil was too strong; we left Tokyo and came here.  Your parents lived with your grandparents and you, every night they'd watch the news to see what was happening. Your mother was the one who decided we should leave, she wanted to protect you. The wars raged on. Soon evil had a hold on Tokyo, it was being destroyed. Your mother knew it was up to the Sailor Scouts but she didn't want to risk our safety, she ordered us to stay here and watch you." Mina said recalling the memory, she had a solemn tone, Andrew took over.

"They went to fight it, and they beat it I remember they called us telling us they would be home to see you soon they wanted to see you so much, they really missed you… There plane was never found." Andrew said 

"So they could still be out there right?" Rini asked hopefully

"Sweetie it is possible but not very likely… I'm sorry, but you're old enough to now about your parents." Mina said as she put her arm around Rini's shoulder, Rini looked down, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"So do my grandparents know about this?" Rini asked sadly

"No, they're not supposed to know." Mina said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini stepped out of the cab with Mina and Andrew close behind, she walked up the unfamiliar steps of her grandparent's house, she sighed and knocked on the door knocker. Almost immediately the door opened, a woman with long bluish grayish hair opened, she had big brown eyes. She was wearing a beige turtleneck and a long brown skirt. 

"Is that my little granddaughter?!?!?" The woman asked as she embraced Rini

"Hi grandma." Rini said as she returned the hug, Rini saw a man in a charcoal colored sweater with white cotton up shirt underneath and khaki pants. he had black hair and black glasses,

"Is that little Rini? Well look how big she's gotten." the man said

"Hi grandpa." Rini said as he hugged Rini

"You remind me so much of your mother." Grandma Ilene said as she smiled down at Rini

"Yeah she's really grown up." Mina said

"Hi Mina, Andrew, I'm so glad you 2 could come. I know we're not blood family but we're honored you 2 and Rini could spend the holidays with us." Grandma Ilene said

"Well. I was waiting for you guys to get here, we need to go out and pick a tree." Grandpa Ken said

"Now Rini, you can stay here and we can bake cookies or you can go out and pick a tree." Grandma Ilene said softly

"I think I want to stay here, I'm a little tired." Rini said

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Mina said as she bent down to eye level with Rini,

"No, you can go." Rini said, Mina nodded and her Andrew and Grandpa Ken left. 

"Well Rini, what would you like to do?" Grandma Ilene asked

"I don't mind, anything's fine." Rini said softly

"Are you okay sweetie? When you came here when you were 6 you were so exited." Grandma Ilene asked as she and Rini where making cookies, Rini had a star cookie cutter then switched to Santa, Grandma Ilene was making more dough

"I just am thinking." Rini replied

"Your thinking about you parents aren't you?" Grandma Ilene asked thoughtfully

"How did you know?" Rini asked as she wiped her hands on a Christmas apron that was white and red plaid and had some holy on the pocket in the middle.

"Because I miss them too." Grandma Ilene said she sighed

"Especially around the holidays, I remember your first Christmas, your dad dressed up as Santa, he said he'd do it every year, even when you where in college." Grandma Ilene said as she chuckled, Rini laughed too.

"That's was your mother old apron, see that burn mark right here." Grandma Ilene said as she showed Rini the small burn mark on the bottom corner on the apron. 

"You mother burned it, she was trying to take out the cookies from the oven and couldn't find a mitt so she tried to use her apron." Grandma Ilene said as she laughed, Rini did too but stopped soon after she began

"You must miss them so much." Grandma Ilene said

"I don't even remember them." Rini said sadly

"Your mother was so beautiful and kind and your father was handsome and kind also." She said very softly

Rini sighed as she continued to put the cookies on the sheet, when all the dough was gone the rest weren't back yet, Grandma Ilene and Rini were in the basement looking for Christmas decorations.

"Hello!" came Grandpa Ken's voice from upstairs, Rini ran up the stairs to see the tree, it was a big and tall and very green tree, She smiled 

"Ken there you are. I was getting worried" Grandma Ilene said from the top of the basement stairs,

"Sorry Ilene," Mina said as she took off her scarf

"Yeah Sweetie this tree was mighty hard to get." Ken said

"Well you guys where should we put it?" Andrew asked

"How about by to the fireplace?" Ilene said

"Will do." Andrew said as he and Ken moved the tree there

"Ken have you seen the Christmas decorations? I've looked everywhere downstairs." Ilene said

"There in the attic, I put them there after the flood." Ken said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rini, Grandma Ilene and Andrew were in the attic, there were getting the Christmas boxes down,

"Now I know we had 6 boxes, I could have sworn." Ilene said

"Maybe you didn't mark one?" Andrew asked

"That must be it! Thank you Andrew!" Ilene said

"I'll look for it while you guys take the boxes down." Rini said

"Thank you sweetie." Ilene said

"Don't make a mess Rini." Andrew said as he and Ilene said as they carried the boxes downstairs, Rini looked for an unlabeled box, after going through 5 wrong boxes Rini came across another box, it was small but not too small, maybe the equivalent of 4 shoe boxes. Rini looked at it curiously. She opened the box, immediately dust flew out. After it cleared Rini curiously looked in it, there was an old photo album marked "Serena and Darien" some videotapes with no labels, a picture frame with a picture of a man and women. Rini moved the box from the shelf to the floor, just then a book fell down, it must have been in between the box and this one, she curiously looked at it. It was a leather-bound book, she blew on it so the dust flew off revealing the words "Journal" she opened it.

"Rini?" A voice called, Rini shut the book immediately

"Yes?!" She asked as she turned around to see her grandpa Ken

"What do you got there sweetie?" He asked

"I found this box." Rini said as she put the Journal in the box, he grandfather bent down and rummaged through the stuff

"Oh my gosh, I'd thought we'd lost this." He said

"What is it?" Rini asked

"This is a box of some of your parent's old stuff." He said as he looked closely at the unfamiliar book in the box

"That fell down when I took the box from the shelf." Rini explained

"I see." Grandpa Ken said as he opened the book and read it

"So this is my parents?!?!" She asked excitedly, Ken nodded as he looked more as the book

"Is it your journal?" Rini asked

"It appears to be… Your dads." Ken said in surprise

TBL review!


	3. Amy

I wish you where here

By: Strawberry

Chapter 3

Genre: Drama/General

I don't own SM

"No wonder Darien always went into the attic." Ilene said as the 5 gazed at the journal on the coffee table,

"Can we read it?" Rini asked excitedly

"Yes we can read it." Ken said, Rini grabbed for the journal, she looked at it and inhaled the sent of it, and maybe it was the same cologne her dad wore, it smelled well. 

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who could that be?" Ilene asked as she went to the door and opened it to reveal a blue haired woman, she had short hair and was wearing a blue skirt to her knees and a white turtle neck, and she had a pea coat on and a white and blue snowflake scarf, 

"Hi Mrs. Tskino" She said

"Why hello Amy, long time no see." Ilene said, Rini looked curiously at the women from the couch,

"AMY!" Mina yelled as she went and hugged the blue haired women

"Hey Amy." Andrew said as he also gave her a hug, Ken also gave her a hug. The women stepped inside the house

"It's terrible out there." She said as she entered the warm house.

"What brings you here Amy? I thought you had work." Ken said as he took her coat

"My shift at the hospital was canceled, I hear Mina and Andrew and Rini where coming in today and wanted to see them." The women said

'How dose she know me?' Rini thought

"Rini? Is that Serena and Darien's Rini?" Amy asked Rini as she looked her over

"Um hi." She said

"Well you're shy like your dad but you look just like Serena." She said thoughtfully as she bent down, Rini liked this girl

"How's Luna?" Mina asked

"Luna's good, so is Diana and Arteimis." Amy said

"Wasn't that your old cat Aunt Mina?" Rini asked

"Yeah, he was, but the house we bought didn't allow any animals. I'd really like to see him." She told Amy

"Who's Diana?" Rini asked

"Diana's the cutest little kitten, she was supposed to be yours and Luna was your mom's." Ilene said

"You can come and play with her any time you'd like Rini." Amy said

"Thank you." Rini said 

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Ken asked

"I'd love to thank you." Amy said

"We found my dads journal!" Rini said randomly

"Really? Wow have you read it yet?" Amy asked interestedly

"No not yet." Andrew said

"The rest of the girls might drop by later it think, they want to see you 3 really badly." Amy said

"Well call them up and invited them to dinner here." Ilene said, Amy smiled as nodded

"Ken why don't you unpack the decorations and Rini, Mina and Andrew you can unpack in the guest rooms." Ilene said, 

"Do you want me to show you guy or do you remember?" Ilene asked

"I think we can manage." Mina said as she found there bags and the 3 went up to their rooms. When they reached the first guest room Rini walked in.

"Can I have this room?" She asked, Mina gave Andrew a worried look

"Do you remember this room?" Mina asked as she bent down

"It's familiar." Rini said as she looked around, it was a pretty big room, there was a fireplace and beige carpet, and there was also a walk in closet. A vanity and a king sized bed

"You lived here with you parents in this room." Andrew said, Rini walked around, she wanted to change the subject,

"So who's that Amy girl?" She asked

"She's Sailor Mercury, besides Sailor Moon she was the first scout. She's the scout of Water." Mina said

"She's a sailor Scout?!" Rini asked excitedly

"Yeah, the girls that she's invited are the rest of the inner Sailor scouts, the original Sailor scouts. Raye the scout of Fire and Sailor Mars and Lita the scout of thunder, Sailor Jupiter." Andrew said,

"We'll leave you alone for awhile to unpack." Mina said, Rini looked over at the vanity, it was the most familiar, she walked over to it and sat down in the mirror and looked at herself, she then looked at all the makeup and jewelry, she looked back in the mirror, Amy was behind her.

"That was your mothers. She used to sit there and do her makeup; this is the same makeup and jewelry. She would sit and you would always sit on her lap and play with the makeup." Amy said,

"Really?" Rini asked

"Yeah, and your dad would sit on that chair sometimes and read the paper and you'd sit on his lap and he's read it to you." Amy chuckled

"I wish I could remember." Rini said

"Well it's not very likely; you were 1 when you left." Amy said sadly

"So where do you live?" Rini asked

"I live across the street." Amy said

"Do you have any kids?" Rini asked

"No, my husband and I live alone." Amy said

"Who's you husband?" Rini asked

"Greg, he's also a doctor, he got snowed in at the hospital. Rini I know it must hurt to talk about them but what do you know about your parents?" Amy asked

"I know Mommy was Sailor Moon and Daddy was Tuxedo Mask and what happened to them. That's all." Rini said

"Well I heard about that box you found maybe it will help you." Amy said. The sound of the doorbell was heard throughout the house.

"That'll be the rest of the scouts." Amy said, she started to get up but Rini stood still, still staring at the vanity.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" Amy asked, Rini looked away from the vanity in pain

"What is it Rini?" Amy asked as she bent down to eye level with the little girl

"I… I don't know if I want to do this." Rini said

"Sweetie I know it's going to hurt to hear about your parents but don't you want to know about them?" Amy asked, Rini didn't say anything

"Don't be afraid of Raye and Lita, you knew them when you were little and loved them very much." Amy said

"And don't you want to read you dad's journal?" Amy asked

"Yes." Rini said

"Then let's go downstairs." Amy said thoughtfully as she held out her hand, Rini hesitated but took it.

TBC


	4. 4

I wish you where here

By: Strawberry

Genre: Drama/General

I don't own SM

Chapter 4 

Rini took Amy's hand and jumped off the bed, they went in the hallway, Rini slowly let go of Amy's hand and ran to the banister to see the strangers. There was a woman with flowing black hair with a purple tint, she was wearing a White long sleeved shirt with a purple vest and jeans. The other woman was much taller with Sparkling green eyes and brown hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a short black skirt and white top with high boots. The taller women looked up as she took off her outwear, she looked Rini straight in the eyes,

"Rini?" She called, everyone looked up

"There you are Rini, where have you been?" Grandma Asked

"I'm sorry I was just freshening up." Rini said as she came downstairs, the 2 unfamiliar women started at her in disbelief,

"Look how big you've gotten!" The shorter one cried as she hugged her, Rini was taken back; they seemed so familiar, the woman pulled away, 

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Raye." The woman said

"And I am Lita." The tall woman said as she hugged Rini

"Hi." Rini said, Mina then walked in and gave Lita and Raye a hug

"How have you guys been? How's Chad and Ken?" Mina inquired, 

"Well Chad's visiting a friend from college." Raye said

"And Ken's working." Lita said shortly,

"Well everyone, dinner will be ready soon, so why doesn't everyone just relax and mingle." Grandma Tskino said, 

"I'll help you dear," Grandpa Tskino said, he left the room with the elderly women, Mina gestured Rini to the couch, she walked silently and sat down, she felt very uncomfortable with all these strangers. 

"So Rini, I bet you're exited to hear about your mom and dad." Lita said, Rini looked away

" Yes." she said quietly,

"Rini I know you don't remember us but we're like family, please don't be frightened." Amy said gently, Rini nodded, 

"So, Could you tell me about my parents?" Rini asked, Raye frowned for a second, trying to recall memories, 

"Your dad, he was a Lawyer. His name was Darien Shields." She spoke softly

"Your mom, she was an interior designer. They both had jobs they loved." Mina said

"Well it all started when your mom was 14, your dad was around 18." Lita said

"Your mom first became Sailor Moon, when she met Luna, a black cat that stays at my house." Amy said,

"She was fighting a woman named Queen Beryl, with the help of us when we were found and a man named Tuxedo Mask… Your dad. What we didn't know at the time was in our past lives we were royalty, your mom of coarse Princess, heiress to the moon and your father prince of earth. And the rest of us were princesses of our own planet." Raye explained,

"Princess Serena and Prince Darien where destined to be together. They loved each other very much… There were betrothed… That means, they'd get married some day. But beryl attacked the moon kingdom along with the allied planets. She killed us all, the moon kingdom was ever destroyed but Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to send, your parents, us and many other to be reborn on earth." Mina said

"She was Serena's first enemy, and Serena defeated her… But it came at a price, before the last battle with Beryl, Queen Beryl kidnapped your dad and brainwashed him, he was on there side." Lita said

"But they got him back. After the last battle, all there memories of fighting the Negaverse and meeting up and there powers were erased. So they could lead normal lives." Andrew said

"But soon another evil duo showed up, 2 aliens named Allen and Ann showed up, along with there doom tree, they wanted to collect energy from humans. Your mom was sadly the first one who regained her memories of the scouts and the sliver millennium." Lita said 

"But Serena didn't mind, she always put on a happy face." Amy smiled

"We finally got our memories back, but your dad didn't until the last battle with Alien and Ann." Mina said

"After he got those memories back, those 2 were inseparable; they loved each other so much." Raye said

"When they weren't together they'd just be talking about the other one." Lita laughed, Rini laughed 2, and she then smiled to herself,

"Well then it got really tuff, a lot of time passed, about 6 years… New enemies appeared, in the process your dad lost 2 very close friends." Mina said (AN: Like the other enemies like Diamond and Heart snatchers didn't happen.)

"It really made him think; he blamed himself for a lot." Raye said

"He thought everything he loved would ether die or be hurt." Andrew said

"He and her went through a rough spot, but then everything eventfully went back to normal. But then, Darien got accepted to Harvard in the states" Mina said quietly,

~*~*~*Flashback

A man lay on his bed; he was in black pajama pants and charcoal gray short sleeved undershirt. he had ebony hair and stormy blue eyes, a women lay next to him, she lay on his chest, she had golden blond hair done up in 2 meatballs, and crystal blue eyes, she had flannel pajama pants and a short sleeved white shirt, they both lay silently. 

"I can't believe this is your last time I'll be in your arms." she finally said, he took his hand in hers and intertwined it with his. 

"Serena, we talked about this and we both decided this was for the best." He said quietly

"I suppose your right… It'd be too hard to stay together, and like you said, it's so we're not tied together and feel obligated when were both half was across the world." she said, he tighten his grasp around the blond and smiled to himself.

"Don't you wish is could always be like this?" she asked, he looked down at her,

"Yes, it's so…" he started

"Perfect?" she asked, he gave a small chuckle,

"You took the words right out of my mouth." he said

"I wish I could come with you." she said

"I wish you could come too… But I don't' want to tear you away from your dream, just as you didn't stop me from fulfilling mine... This is for the best." He assured her; he kissed the top of her head

"How can it be for the best when we're broken up?" she said, she wiped away a tear

"Serena, it's not forever, you love me don't you?" He asked, she nodded slowly, still wiping away her tears

"And I love you. So if we're meant to be together. Our love can stand the test of time." he said wisely,

"But Darien… What if." she said but stopped herself,

"What if you met someone better?" she said quietly

"Better than you? Never." he said 

~*~*~*

"Hey it'll be ok." He smiled; she walked closely with him in the airport terminal.

"Come back soon!" she said, he laughed

"So I can be tricked into a marriage perhaps?" he asked

"Bet your ass." She laughed, he kissed her and put her down, he then took his bags and left

"I love you Serena Tskino, and when I get back I'm going to marry you." he said seriously, she looked up at him surprised, he said his goodbyes and kissed her on the lips, she lingered on but he quickly walked away.

"Goodbye Darien…" She said slowly

TBC


End file.
